The present invention relates to a trim molding for automotive vehicle windows, particularly to the application of the molding to a fixed window, such as the rear window, the side windows, or the windshield. This molding is also referred to as xe2x80x9creveal moldingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheader lacexe2x80x9d. The molding is used to retain the window and to conceal the space between the edge of the window and the adjacent body panel. After fabrication, such moldings must be bent around the corners of the window and provide a proper fit at the corners, as well as along the straight sections of the window. The bent portion of the molding must retain its grip on the window and conceal the space, despite the strain imparted by the bending operation.
Trim moldings of this type are conventionally flexible and formed of an elastomeric material, such as polyvinyl chloride. An improvement over this conventional design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,148, issued to Young et al, of common assignment. In this patent, the primary material used is a soft polyvinyl chloride, and has a layer of a harder semi-rigid polyvinyl chloride material at least partially embedded in the primary material, and a metallic reinforcement is embedded within the layer so that the combination of the semi-rigid layer and the reinforcement enhances the ability of the molding to grip the window. The legs of the reinforcement which are approximately parallel to the window may be bent inwardly toward each other to further improve the gripping effect.
While the molding described in the above-referenced patent has been found to be of great commercial acceptance, there has been a general objection among environmentalists to the use of polyvinyl chlorides, because of the solvents used in their fabrication and to the degradation of the material after long use. Both of these situations tend to release harmful materials into the atmosphere, stimulating research efforts to find non-deleterious materials as a substitute. One of the products which is a subject of this research is the automotive window trim molding used in large quantities, and much effort has been expended to find such materials which will provide moldings that are at least as good as, or perhaps better than, the standard materials. The present application describes and claims such a result. The novel product utilizes a thermoplastic vulcanate having a hardness of about 60-80 Shore xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d as the principal material of the molding, and a layer of semi-rigid harder polyolefin material, having a hardness of about 60-70 Shore xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d at least partially embedded within the principal material. In addition, a reinforcement made of a thin sheet of aluminum, similar to the reinforcement described in the above-referenced patent, is coated with a suitable adhesive, formed in a generally U-shaped configuration, and embedded in the layer. The adhesive enhances the bonding of the reinforcement to the material of the layer. The combination of the semi-rigid layer and reinforcement provides an excellent grip of the window edge.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a trim molding principally made of elastomeric material that can be bent around window corners, using a small radius.
It is another object to at least partially embed a semi-rigid layer of a dissimilar material within the principal material.
It is still another object to place a reinforcement which has been coated with an adhesive for improved bonding, within the semi-rigid layer of material.
These and other objects and features will become apparent from the embodiments described and shown herein.